This invention relates to a folding tool bar and more particularly to a forwardly folding tool bar.
Tool bars are commonly used in farming operations. The conventional tool bars normally consist of a transversely extending tool bar or frame member having a hitch secured thereto which extends forwardly therefrom for attachment to a prime mover. Attachments such as cultivators, planter units, stalk cutters, etc. are mounted on the tool bar to perform various farming operations. A major problem associated with conventional tool bars is that the working or field width thereof must be substantially reduced to enable the implement to be transported from one location to another. Many types of tool bars employ a center tool bar section having wing tool bar sections extending outwardly therefrom. In certain of the prior art tool bars, the wings are pivoted from a substantially horizontal working field position to an upright transport position. In most folding tool bars of this type, the upright position of the wings is not as stable as desired and may create undesirable stress on certain components of the tool bar.
A further problem associated with the conventional folding tool bars is that they are not sufficiently flexible to compensate for irregular terrain such as in hill country, terraces, etc. Yet another disadvantage of the prior art devices is that the wheels which support the tool bar interfere with the mounting of various attachments on the tool bar due to the location of the wheels on the tool bar. Still another disadvantage of the conventional prior art tool bars is that they are difficult to move from the field position to the transport position and vice versa.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved folding tool bar.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a forwardly folding tool bar.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a forwardly folding tool bar including an extendable hitch.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a folding tool bar wherein the wheels which support the tool bar are mounted thereon in such a position so as not to interfere with the mounting of attachments thereon.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a folding tool bar which has sufficient flexibility to enable the tool bar to be used in hilly country or on terraces.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a forwardly folding tool bar which is quickly and easily moved from a working field position to a transport position and vice versa.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a forwardly folding tool bar which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.